Rose is Steamy
by BuzzCat
Summary: The Doctor enters the TARDIS and hears a strange, screechy sound coming from upstairs. He runs up to investigate and is...surprised. Kinda smutty but rated T so not really. I apologize for the shitty title, but it's all I have.


The Doctor walked into the TARDIS, already frowning. The TARDIS was parked in London, charging, but something else confused him. There was a strange sound coming from somewhere in the TARDIS, definitely not from the TARDIS itself but rather someone inside the TARDIS. As he moved, keeping as quite as possible, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. When he was at the foot of the stairs, he could hear a faint screechy sound from upstairs. Rose was upstairs. Without a second thought, the Doctor hurried up the stairs.

"ROSE!" he shouted from the landing. She could be in trouble. Something could have invaded the TARDIS. It could be torturing her, killing her. The screeching continued from behind a hallway door. The Doctor kicked the door open and aimed his screwdriver in. Steam poured out of the room and the shrieking got louder.

"What the hell?" screamed Rose. As the steam cleared, the Doctor could finally see. Rose was in the shower. Naked. He dropped the screwdriver and it clattered on the tile floor,

"I…um…hello." He said with a little wave, resolutely keeping his eyes above Rose's neck. Of course, Time Lords have excellent peripheral vision. Rose could only stare at the Doctor for a moment before folding her arms across her nipples (inadvertently emphasizing her cleavage),

"What's wrong?" she said crossly.

"Oh, I thought someone was hurting you."

"Why would you think that?" asked Rose.

"There was shrieking and I thought…" the Doctor trailed off. His brow furrowed, "I didn't think." Rose grew serious as well,

"Doctor? What is it?" Her arms fell to her sides and the Doctor felt his mouth grow dry.

"Nothing." The Doctor paused, "What was that horrible sound? It sounded like you were dying." He said. Rose glared and crossed her arms again,

"Oi! That was me singing!" The Doctor threw back his head and gave a short bark of laughter,

"Ha! Singing? That?" His eyes sparkled with mirth. Rose just glared. The Doctor's gaze wandered for a second, just a fraction of a second.

Lords, but Rose was gorgeous. Her whole body was flushed from the heat of the water, her face especially red as she blushed. There was a tiny birthmark on her right thigh, a beautiful imperfection that the Doctor could have worshipped for hours. But he didn't have hours, at least not now. He mentally shook himself to clear his thoughts,

"Right, not funny. Well, have a nice shower. Warn me if you're going to sing again." He backed out and was about to close the door before he heard,

"Doctor!" He pushed the door back open,

"Rose?" She jerkily gestured at the floor,

"You dropped your screwdriver."

"Ah. So I did." He bent to pick it up and as he stood, his eyes slowly traveled up Rose's legs. Her perfectly painted toenails, lovely calves he wanted to feel just once, knees (why were knees so weirdly shaped? Of all creature, humans had the strangest joints.), thighs he wanted to pushed apart to reveal…He stopped moving then, completely froze. The little patch of hair, light and still wet from the shower. He'd never seen a human one before and was utterly transfixed. Those little blond curls he wanted to touch so badly. He wanted to push them aside so he could reach the best part, the gift beneath the wrapping: Rose's clit. There were so many ways, so many places he could touch her. His mouth, his fingers. He wanted every part of him on every part of her. He'd make her scream his name…

"Doctor!" The Doctor snapped back to himself and realized he'd been stared at Rose's naked body for far longer than appropriate. He snapped upright and nodded,

"Right. I was…leaving?"

"I don't know. Were you?" said Rose, exasperatedly. The Doctor shrugged and waggled his fingers at her,

"Bye!" He closed the door behind him and sighed. He heard Rose turn the water back on and the Doctor sank his head into his hands. What was wrong with him? He'd had companions travel with him before, but none had affected him the way Rose did. Her simple human mind that still managed to surprise him, her body that drove him to distraction at the least opportune moments. Even her demon screeching made him smile now. Lords, the woman was a nuisance! A wonderful nuisance, true, but a nuisance nonetheless.

The Doctor heard the water shut off behind him and he jumped up. He hurried down the hall to the console area. Thoughts of Rose still filled his mind, but that was a thought for later. For now, the TARDIS was ready to go adventuring again, and so was he.


End file.
